Their story
by Bzzziii
Summary: J'ai été plutôt déçue que ce couple n'émerge pas... Chacun a le droit de changer son histoire. Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi pas eux ? J'ai été plus qu'intriguée par le personnage de Malefoy, et ai plus d'une fois ré-écrit son histoire. Voici celle que j'ai choisi de définitivement adopter, pour conserver mes petits rêves douillets :p Bonne lecture, soyez curieux ;)
1. Le geste de trop

Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait très bien tenu son rôle. Il avait exécuté chacun des ordres qu'on lui avait donnés. Certes, parfois, avec un temps de réflexions et d'exhortation à lui-même, plutôt conséquent, mais, il avait toujours obéit. Quand le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait demandé d'organiser la chute de Dumbledore et de Poudlard, il n'avait pas hésité. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Refuser ? Cela aurait équivalut à signer de son propre nom, la disgrâce de sa famille déjà en fâcheuse posture ! Sa tante elle-même commençait à lasser le maître. Non, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et, en ce moment, il se demandait s'il ne l'avait jamais eu. Si, bien qu'il eut éprouvé du plaisir à accomplir certains de ses plus anciens méfaits passés, ce plaisir n'eut pas été procuré par l'idée de se sentir craint et respecté, plutôt que par celle de faire souffrir, qui lui avait toujours fait ressentir une gêne… Une gêne ? Ou… Un affreux mal aise ?

Non, non, ce soir, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. Pas plus qu'un tortionnaire. Il ne pouvait simplement pas. C'était impossible, impossible pour lui, de tuer ce vieil homme si frêle, qui, pourtant, ne semblait avoir besoin de rien de plus qu'un coup de vent pour, à présent, s'effondrer sans plus jamais se relever.

Dans cette lente escalade de l'horreur, vers l'impardonnable statut d'assassin, Malefoy n'avait jamais douté. Il n'avait jamais comprit. Mais, ce soir, c'était le geste de trop, qu'on lui ordonnait.

Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il tourna la tête. Ils étaient là, derrière lui, ils venaient d'arriver, ils lui parlaient. Il fallait qu'il fasse autre chose. Il fallait qu'il le sauve, cet homme, là, si frêle. Lui, une fois hors de danger, pourrait les aider. Peut-être pas pour gagner, peut-être simplement pour mourir quelques heures plus tard, mais pour mourir en hommes libres. Pour mourir en tant que lui, Draco.

Au moment où il se mit à chercher des yeux une faille dans leur posture, il remarqua Severus Rogue, qui les rejoignait. Il le soupçonnait d'être avec Dumbledore, bien qu'il eut prêté allégeance au maître des Ténèbres. Et, à présent que, sortant de sa léthargie, il avait entendu le ton que le vieil hurluberlu avait employé, il ne pouvait qu'être évident, pour qui y prêtait attention, que c'était un appel au secours en bonne et due forme. S'il restait un espoir de secourir Dumbledore, c'était bien Rogue.

Profitant du fait que Rogue le bousculait, Malefoy se prépara à changer de cible. Sa main ne tremblait plus. Il attendait l'action de Rogue. Mais, il s'arrêta net, dans son entreprise quand, soudain, il vit le cœur du directeur de Poudlard, tel une poupée désarticulée, s'élancer au dessus des remparts. Rogue avait trahi. Rogue était avec le seigneur des Ténèbres.


	2. Une rébellion avortée

Severus Rogue perçu l'hésitation du jeune homme. A présent, tournant le dos à l'ultime endroit à avoir supporté Albus Dumbledore vivant, le professeur de potions se demandait si, s'il n'avait pas vu cette détermination chez lui, le garçon n'aurait pas été d'une aide certaine pour tirer son vieil ami de ce mauvais pas.

Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Dumbledore avait voulue cette fin, il venait de la lui demander. A priori, il n'avait pas voulu mettre le garçon en danger, leurs chances auraient été trop minces. Oui, il lui avait demande, _supplié _d'en finir, alors que l'attitude de Draco était déjà à moitié tournée vers la rébellion.

Il fallait partir, à présent, ou la fin de Dumbledore attirerait l'attention de l'ennemi, de quelque bord qu'il soit.

Il agrippa Malefoy par le col de sa robe, et le fit passe devant lui, profondément perturbé par une certitude qui venait manifestement de s'effondrer. Severus devait réagir, ou les autres s'alarmeraient du changement d'humeur du gamin.

Allons, rejoignons le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de nous faire attraper, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, alors qu'il le faisait passer devant lui.

Ses paroles n'auraient pas été exemptes de soupçons de trahison, si l'un des mangemorts les avaient entendues, mais, par chance, seul le jeune homme blond les perçu. Et il en saisit le sens, ce qui eut pour effet de raffermir son regard, et d'y tempérer par de la détermination, la profonde surprise qui s'y était lue lorsque Rogue avait lancé son _Avada Kedavra_. Le professeur aussi, reprit contenance, en voyant changer le visage de son élève. Ils prirent tous deux encore un peu d'avance sur les autres, qui ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à se diviser pour régler quelques démêlés avec le service d'ordre établit par Potter, et qui, au grand soulagement intérieur de Severus Rogue, se révélait, s'il était stupidement dangereux pour les élèves, néanmoins remarquablement efficace.

Lorsque plus aucun des mangemorts ne les suivaient, il vit cependant Malefoy stopper dans son avancée. Il voulait apporter de l'aide dans le camp qu'il avait choisi, mais c'était bêtement idiot et dangereux et pas seulement pour lui. Trop de choses dépendaient de la foi que le seigneur des Ténèbres avait en certains faits, et l'alliance du garçon, à la résistance ébranlerait trop cette foi pour qu'il se permette de la laisser se faire absolument.

Draco ! Vos parents ! lui lança-t-il.

Mes parents ? fit-il plus bas, comme s'éveillant d'un songe, et réalisant que ce n'en était pas un. Ils auraient pu partir, continua-t-il de murmurer. Il y a de cela bien longtemps. Ils auraient pu changer de camp. Changer, tout simplement. Ils ne l'ont pas fait. Trop tard pour eux, lâcha-t-il, comme à regret.

Rogue se mit à paniquer. Mais son visage était resté de marbre, lorsqu'il déclara :

Ecoutez, Draco. Soit vous rentrez sagement avec moi, en feignant la joie de la victoire, soit je vous sacrifie en vous dénonçant au maître. Il est des choses de bien plus grandes importances, pour la survie de ce monde, que votre misérable petite contribution dans un camp comme dans l'autre.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard du jeune homme. Bien sûr, Rogue ne le livrerait pas de la sorte au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il inventerait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse assurer sa survie. Mais, il lui avait fallut employer une image forte, pour qu'il comprenne en moins de temps possible, l'envergure du problème que poserait le parti de la trahison, ouvertement prit par l'élève.

A l'angle du couloir, 30 mètres plus loin, Hermione, aux prises avec un mangemort au sourire ineffaçable n'eut que le loisir de percevoir la menace que constituait Rogue envers Draco Malefoy, sans toutefois percevoir un seul des mots échangés, exceptés « . Et, tout en stupéfixant son adversaire, elle pensa que, décidément, ce blond ténébreux était bien à plaindre, s'il ne parvenait à se rebeller convenablement, sans se faire constamment ramener vers le chemin de la magie noire.


	3. Une petite renaissance

Malefoy scrutait le carré de ciel immense qu'il apercevait depuis l'immense fenêtre de sa chambre, toute aussi immense. Il n'était pas encore le soir, qu'il s'était déjà enfermé dans ce havre de paix qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Autrefois, ses parents insistaient pour qu'il passe son temps libre en leur compagnie, avec sa tante, ou leurs divers autres invités. Ils n'étaient jamais seuls, au manoir. Mais, depuis peu, depuis cette nuit, ou Dumbledore, et tous ses espoirs de victoire du camp Potter, étaient morts, c'était comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance. Lucius Malefoy, de toute façon, n'était plus vu d'un bon œil par ses congénères, et c'était également en passe d'être le cas de Bellatrix Lestrange. Plus personne ne semblait prêter attention, réellement, aux actions de Draco, depuis qu'il avait « lamentablement échoué » dans sa charge de mettre fin aux jours de Dumbledore. Ainsi, avait-il pu mettre en place ses contrattaques sans que personne ne se doute réellement de sa trahison. Sauf peut-être sa mère. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle ne disait jamais rien.

Draco était sûr qu'elle savait parfaitement le nombre d'élèves qu'il avait aidé à rejoindre le refuge de la salle sur demande, ayant prit l'apparence de Neville Londubat, à de nombreuses reprises, prenant le risque de se faire lui-même torturer, s'il lui arrivait de se faire capturer. Une victoire dérisoire pour l'Ordre, qui ne le savait, d'ailleurs surement pas. Mais Malefoy avait, chaque jour, l'impression de revivre un peu plus, même durant les heures qu'il passait, enfermé, à comploter. Rien que ces petites machinations lui donnaient la sensation de respirer de nouveau. Il était libre.

Ce soir-là, il cherchait dans le ciel, un signe quelconque, parmi les étoiles, qui lui aurait désignée sa prochaine bataille. Tous les opposants au régime de Voldemort étaient en sécurité, et en même temps, à une place stratégique, dans la salle sur demande. Il lui fallait un nouveau plan d'attaque, une nouvelle vengeance, un nouveau coup, à porter à la tyrannie mise en place.

Soudain, un bruit le fit baisser les yeux vers le parc qui s'étendait sus sa fenêtre. Là, sous ses yeux, des rafleurs s'amenaient en bonne compagnie.

_Granger et Weasley ! Et l'autre ! Ce doit être Potter !_

Malefoy prit soudain conscience que, si ces êtres qu'il avait toujours cordialement détestés venaient à disparaître, toute velléité de révolte deviendrait inutile. Il n'y aurait plus de but, parce que plus d'espoir de l'atteindre. Il lui fallait sortir ces trois-là d'affaire, avant que quiconque tente quelque chose à l'encontre de leurs vies.


	4. Le sauvetage de l'espoir

Il descendit dans le salon, tandis qu'on amenait les prisonniers. P*tain de m**de ! Ils allaient le reconnaître, avec Granger et le roux, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Dans moins d'une minute, ses parents auraient convoqué le maître, et dans quelques autres minutes, tout serait terminé, la lutte deviendrait inutile. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, tout de suite, mais que faire !

L'inquiétude, une crainte se peignait sur le visage de Draco lorsqu'on l'exhorta à venir inspecter le visage de l'élu. Il tenait une chance de retarder les événements. Il parut réfléchir, hésiter. Puis, il finit par dire : « je n'en suis pas sûr ». Comme il s'y attendait, son hésitation passa pour de la peur, mais fut néanmoins prise en compte. On n'appellerait pas immédiatement le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tout se déroula ensuite très vite, trop vite. On emmena Harry et Ron à la cave, avec les autres, et on laissa Granger aux _soins_ de sa tante, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui soutire quelques renseignements sur les garçons, ainsi que sur une épée qui semblait l'avoir mise dans un état épouvantable.

Draco réfléchissait à un moyen de les faire sortir, sans révéler sa position dans le combat entre les forces du mal et du bien, lorsqu'un hurlement d'Hermione le tira de ses vitupérations. Les cris de Weasley suivirent, mais ce fut comme s'il ne les entendait pas, comme s'ils faisaient parti d'un autre monde. Comme tout le reste, excepté les plaintes, les déchirements d'Hermione. Et lui, son être brûlant et malade, soudain, à l'écoute de ces pleurs, ces gémissements. A moins que ce ne fût eux qui, subitement, ne faisaient plus partie du monde. Il était pétrifié par cette douleur que les cris d'Hermione transmettaient à tout son être. Enfin, un temps d'accalmie survint. Il pensa « Enfin ». Puis ça recommença. Il était de nouveau incapable de bouger. La douleur lui vrillait les entrailles, il aurait voulu gémir, pleurer, se tordre de douleur, se battre. Pas un son, pas un mouvement, ne fût produit par son corps, avant que les cris ne cessent à nouveau.

La deuxième vague de hurlements avait été pire que la première. Draco se dit soudain que la suite serait pire. Que, peut-être, même, il n'y aurait pas de suite du tout, pour Granger, si Bellatrix perdait subitement patience. Il lui fallait agir ! Mais, alors qu'il jetait un œil par l'interstice de la porte entrouverte, il vit Bellatrix s'approcher à nouveau d'Hermione, et entamer de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, un horrible tatouage, une gravure douloureuse, composé(e ?) d'un unique mot, que Malefoy avait si souvent lancé sans prendre conscience de toute la haine, tout le mépris et l'insulte qu'il véhiculait. _Sang de bourbe_. Hermione se retint de hurler, il avait mal pour elle, il aurait voulu hurler pour elle. Mais il attendit, car il apercevait Weasley et Potter qui, _enfin_, remontaient de la cave, une baguette à la main. Il ne fallait pas tout faire capoter maintenant, s'ils avaient encore une chance de s'en sortir, et lui, de garder un semblant de couverture.

Il la regarda alors se tordre, encore, et encore, sous la pure vague de douleur qui irradiait de son bras, sans laisser échapper un seul gémissement de ses lèves si serrées, qu'elles en paraissaient blanches. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un grand respect, une profonde révérence pour cette jeune femme qui ne laissait pas sa faiblesse s'exprimer un seul instant, qui gardait un semblant de contrôle, quand la folie devrait lui en avoir enlevé jusqu'à la dernière miette. Si elle n'avait été là', à se tordre de douleur, si la situation avait été moins dramatique, si elle n'avait eu à endurer toutes ces souffrances, si sa petite victoire avait pu se dérouler autrement qu'avec sa douleur en maître, il l'aurait trouvée jolie. Mais, la situation était trop horrible. Et plutôt que de la trouver jolie, un sentiment indéfinissable vint emplir son cœur. Accompagnée d'une haine profonde et soudain ravageuse, envers sa tante. Sans chercher plus longtemps à cacher le choix qu'il avait fait, il y avait de cela déjà un moment, il se rua en dehors de la pièce qu'il occupait, pour mettre enfin un terme aux souffrances de celle qu'il se mettait presque à vénérer. Plus jamais elle ne souffrirait, pas devant lui !

Au même moment, Harry et Ron lançaient l'assaut. Décontenancé par cette attaque, Draco se figea, tandis qu'Harry lui prenait sa baguette.

La suite, vous la connaissez, comment le trio s'enfuit, accompagné de Dobby.

Suite au prochaine chapitre, n'hésitez pas à critiquer ( dans les deux sens du terme ), je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que les gens qui prennent le temps de lire la petite histoire qu'il y a dans ma tête, me disent ce qu'ils en pensent... Alors, même si c'est pour dire que j'ai un "style" d'écriture de m**de, j'vais vous apprendre un truc : d'où je suis, je pourrais pas vous mordre, si ça me plait pas ;)


End file.
